This patent application has many aspects that relate to improving the use of computing devices with small or low resolution screens, such as handheld computers, cellphone computers, or computers with wrist or head mounted displays for browsing the World Wide Web or similar media, although some of its aspects could be used on larger screen computers.
At the time this application is being filed there are multiple handheld computers, such as so-called “personal digital assistants,” that have approximately 240 by 320 pixel screens that measure approximately four inches diagonally. These include the Compaq ipaq Pocket PC, the Casio Cassiopeia, and the Hewlett-Packard Jornado. Unfortunately such a resolution would be too low to display most current Web pages in the manner they are designed to be viewed. Currently most Web pages can be viewed fairly well with a 640×480 resolution screen (although a few web sites cannot even be easily viewed at this resolution). It would be desirable to be able to view most web pages with such hand held devices in a manner that approximates the ease with which web pages can be viewed on larger screens.
Also at the time this application is being filed there are multiple cellphone that are designed to, amoung, other things allow users to browse web pages. Microsoft Corporation for example is supporting a SmartPhone software standard for cellphones that includes a screen size of 176×220 pixels, and includes web browsing software. Unfortunately, the browser software provided as part of this package does not allow users to browse most web pages on such a small screen with anything approaching the ease with which one can browse such web pages on a larger computer.
Other phone manufactures are offering cellphones with other screen sizes. For example, Nokia is currently selling a cellphones with a 176×208 pixel screen size. But currently there is no software for browsing web pages on the screens of these computers that comes close to making the browing of many web pages as easy as the browsing of such pages on screens of the size commonly found on desktop and laptop computers.
The manufacturers of liquid crystal displays are now capable of making small screens having substantially higher resolutions than those that are currently on the market. Makers of organic LED displays claim they can achieve even higher resolutions. This means that a four inch diagonal screen of the size currently in the handheld computers listed above could have a resolution of 480 by 640 or higher. Although such screens would provide an acceptable resolution for many web sites, even a higher effective resolution would be desirable to view many web pages.
In addition, in order for such screens to be seen at a relatively high resolution, they would have to be held close to a user's eyes. Although this might be satisfactory for many applications, users might often find it tiring or inconvenient to constantly hold a handheld computer close to their eyes.
Such advances in display resolution would also mean that a 320 by 240 pixel screens could be made with a diagonal length of two inches or less. Such a display would be smaller than the size of the display commonly contained in many present-day multi-media cellphones, and could also fit onto a wristwatch. Such displays would make many forms of applications currently used on hand held computers available on cellphones, wristwatches or other similarly small format computers. Unfortunately they would have the problem of both having a relatively low resolution that would tend to make it difficult for them to view most web pages, and of being so physically small that for a user to be able to see their resolution they would have to be held very close to the user's eyes. Again, holding such a device close to a user's eyes might be satisfactory at certain times, but over long periods of time, or in certain situations it might be inconvenient.
Currently there are several companies that provide head mounted displays that enable a person to see an image of a computer screen, either as a result of light reflected into the user's eyes through a device that appears somewhat like a pair of glasses, or from a mirror placed above, below, or off to the side of the user's eyes. To make it easy for a user to interact with their surroundings while using such a head mounted display, it is often desirable to have such projected computer screens take up a relatively small portion of the user's optic field. Thus, users of such displays might face many of the same problems as would users of small handheld screens.
Some aspects of the invention relate to methods for optimizing the browsing of a Web page on a computer with relatively limited computational power, memory, or bandwidth to the Internet. For example, currently a standard Web browser of the type used in most desktop and laptop computers requires many megabytes of memory and a relatively large amount of computational power. They also require a connection to the Internet having at least the speed of a high-speed modem to work at a desirable speed with a type of Web content contained in many of the World Wide Web's more frequently used Web pages. Unfortunately, many handheld computers either do not have the storage or computational capacity to be able to effectively view many such web pages. Also most commonly available wireless systems have a bandwidth that is substantially below that which would be desirable for viewing many Web pages. As a result of these factors, one of the focus of some of the innovations contained in this application relate to methods for enabling computers with limited storage, commutation, or bandwidth to better browse the World Wide Web or similar media.